Don't Fear The Reaper
by hodhod2011danger
Summary: The grounders know the Reapers as the flesh eating crazy people who live to kill whomever they see. On the Ark, Reaper is known as a young teen with an abnormally white hair, who was known for murdering 7 people with no remorse. How will the 100 prisoners survive on Earth when they have an infamous murderer on the loose? Will she fight with them or against them?
1. Chapter 1

"_I walk beside you__  
__Wherever you are__  
__Whatever it takes__  
__No matter how far__  
__Through all that may come__  
__And all that may go__  
__I walk beside you__  
__I walk beside you"_

_That was a song my mother used to sing for me when I was a little girl. It was the only good memory I have of her. As a child, life was so easy and simple. The only thing a child could think of is with whom they could play with and what their next meal is. Unfortunately, as they grow up, they start to realize what life truly is… A Bitch!_

The metallic door to my sky box rattles, before it was swung open lightning up the darkness in my cell. I squinted, letting my eyes get used to the new bright light. Three buff guards stood by the entrance with their shoulders squared and heads held high. They hesitated for a second before they strode in. A feral smirk stretched across my face knowing that their tough act was just for show. They fear me; they should be afraid!

"Prisoner 139, please stand up and face the wall with your hands behind your head." Officer Mathews ordered in his usual snotty voice. I narrowed my eyes at them. There are three reasons for such orders: either a surprise inspection for any hidden "weapons", meal time, or they're sending me to my death. Since I know it was none of the first two options that could only leave one.

"So, our beloved Council members have finally decided to float me off," I chuckled, taking my sweet time as I slowly rose to my feet, "they took their damn time."

"Move your ass, kid. Come on, we don't have all day!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, _I so didn't like the tone he took with me_. Slowly, I started lowering myself back to my bed, cocking my eyebrows challengingly at him. For once, Mathews didn't rise up to the challenge. He just glanced behind him at the two guards standing behind him and nodded. They stepped up with metal electronic batons in their hands.

_Well, this's gonna hurt!_

Suddenly I found myself convulsing on the metallic floor, a shocking pain shooting all over my body. As soon as the pain started, it stopped and I found myself panting heavily. A large hand reached over me to grab my left hand. I used what little energy I had left to close my mouth on that meaty hand and sunk my teeth in. A pained scream filled my skybox, as the guard cried out in pain. I removed my mouth and spat out the blood, hating the metallic taste of it in my mouth.

"For god's sake," Mathews growled. I felt him putting his weight on my back, crushing his knee on my spine preventing my movement as he strapped something cold and metallic onto my left wrist. I felt a sharp pain like a needle stabbing the skin. The feeling soon subsided, but I could still feel the needle inside my skin. Something leather-like was strapped around the lower art of my face, covering my whole mouth, before I was dragged back to my feet and pushed forwards.

We marched out to the holding cells' exit. Along the way, I couldn't help but notice that all the Skybox doors were open with no inmates inside. _Things just got weirder._

After many turns, we finally arrived at our "destination." It was a drop ship; A drop ship full of all the Sky box's "criminals" of all ages.

_Huh, so I was gonna be Floated, anyway!_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Prisoners of the Ark, here me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because of your crimes have made you expendable."_

_Chancellor Jaha's voice sounded through the TV monitor making me want to rip my ears off to stop listening to his 'Holier than Thou' voice. Too bad they had strapped my hands down tight to the chair's armrest. I consider Chancellor Jaha and his council members, a bunch of selfish rulers who sit on their thrones and order us, peasants, with no mercy. I mean, they're sending a bunch of teenagers to Earth. Some of them haven't even reached puberty yet and were imprisoned for the pettiest of things that shouldn't even be considered crimes. _

_'Expendables'__, he'd just called. __What a dick!__ They don't even know if the Earth is survivable. The heartless assholes decided to send in a bunch of children. __How humane__!_

_"…__Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean,"_

_Couldn't help but scoff at his obvious lies. I know for a fact he's only saying that because he thinks that it will bring us some comfort in our last moments before our death. Truthfully, I wasn't afraid of dying. I have accepted my death a very long time ago. I was actually waiting for it to happen. I have accepted my fate before I was even thrown inside the Sky Box. I believe that making me wait until I was 18 to float me was just elongating my punishment. Not to mention a waste of precious Oxygen. _

_"__The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years_."

_Suddenly the Drop Ship jerked around for a bit and lights flickered for a few seconds before it all stopped. Everything become so quiet. Even the machines stopped humming. I have never in my life heard the silence. In the Ark there was always a noise either the constant engine sounds or even guards patrolling outside the sky Box doors. _

_"Did we make it?" a blonde kid voiced out. _

_"Maybe?" replied the guy next to him with brown skin and dark hair and eyes, "I'm gonna go have a look!" he unstrapped himself and made his way to the hatchet door to get down to the main floor._

_"I'm coming too," the blonde said, as he too unstrapped himself and followed his friend. Soon, the rest of the Juveniles unstrapped themselves and made their way down. Leaving me stuck strapped in my uncomfortable plastic chair with my lonesome self, unable to release myself._

_Great!_

There was a mini commotion downstairs before I heard the main Drop Ship doors open. I struggled more to get my hands released from their bounding, but nothing seemed to work.

"WE'RE BACK, BITCHES!" A female voice cried followed by the happy shrieks of the other prisoners.

I give one last tug on my restrains before giving up as I sighed and relaxed back in my chair. I envied everyone outside as they laughed and shouted in happiness while I was stuck in a box of metal in chains like some goddamned animal.

My eyes trailed to the only window where I could see the green colors of the tree leaves as they swayed softly with the wind. I smiled sadly wishing to be out there, touching them and smelling them. Milano has always told me stories about the wonders of Earth. He talked of its different plants, the animals, and the people before Radiation hit. He was so passionate about everything concerning earth that whenever he explains its beauty, he sounds as if he were talking from experience. I felt tears stinging my eyes, welling to come out. I closed my eyes tightly to prevent them from shedding. _God I missed that wierdo and his stupid Italian words!_

I don't know how long I have been stuck in this stupid chair for, but I know it has been at least three hours from what I could see of the sun.

I heard footsteps ascending the ladder making their way to my level in the Drop Ship. I put on a bored face as I waited for the person to come in and hopefully release me from this cursed chair.

The first to come up was a kid with a long nose, greasy hair, and dark blue eyes. He stared at me in the eyes as he walked over to one of the chairs across from me. He set a foot on the chair before leaning down resting an elbow on his raised knee with his fingers rubbing his chin.

The next to come up was the same brown skinned kid from before. He made sure to keep a long distance between me and him.

_Smart boy_, _unlike his friend_. I thought, my eyes trailing back to the long nosed boy who didn't seem to have removed his eyes from me.

The last person to come up made me tense up. He was wearing a guard's uniform. That was enough to send red alerts in my head. He had tanned skin, brown eyes, freckles, and slicked back brunette hair. He trailed his eyes from my head to toe and back. He was analyzing me like a person looking at a piece of merchandise. I didn't' like it. I narrowed my eyes at him as he came closer making the long nosed boy stand at full height ready to bounce at any second. The guard leaned down with his hands resting on the arm rests on either side of me, or faced a few inches apart.

"_Bellamy,_" called the long nosed boy in a warning.

The guard, Bellamy, did not head that warning. Either he was too brave for his own good, or he was just plain stupid. I vote for the second.

"So," he whispered, his husky voice sounded amused, "_you're_ the infamous Reaper," clearly it was more of a statement then a question.

_In the flesh!_ I thought sarcastically.

I rose an eyebrow at him, a silent way to tell him to get his point straight. His eyes trailed over me again. From my shockingly white hair, to my dark brown eyes, to my small straight nose, to the leather covering my mouth, down my neck, to my collar bone, to my chest where they lingered there for a few seconds, before proceeding down to my strapped hands. He looked back up to me. Chocolate brown meeting darker brown.

"Heard many things about you," he said, tugging on my wrist band a little sending a shot of pain on my wrist. I kept a blank face on, refusing to show this man any weakness. "I'm gonna make you a deal," he said, "I unstrap you right now and you will never be in this situation again. That is, of course, if you agree to join my crew."

"Bellamy!" warned long nose again. Bellamy raised a hand to shut him up. _Yeah, Pinocchio shut your trap and let Freckles talk. Sheesh!_

"_Or_," He continued, "You refuse. We leave. You'll still be stuck in that uncomfortable chair, and maybe, _maybe _that is, someone else might cut you lose," then he get closer so he could whisper in my ear, "between you and I, we both know that not everyone will be as generous as me towards a _killer_!" he leaned back to stare expectantly at me. The bastard looked so smug with that stupid smirk on his face. "So what do you say, Killer." I glared as his smirk widened knowing that I can't speak with the strap on my mouth. He chuckled again as he reached behind my head to unstrap the leather strap from my mouth. I can never describe the relief I felt as it was removed.

"So, what do you say, Reaper?" he asked again. I leaned forward so I was nose to nose with him. "You with me?" he whispered.

I remember a phrase I had heard in many of the movies in Milano's tablets. _Keep your Enemies Close!_ And it wasn't like I had any other choice. I would rather die of radiation right now than to be stuck in a metal box again. Five years were enough for me.

I let my tongue out, wetting my dry lips. Bellamy's eyes followed the movement of my tongue along my lips, before they met my eyes again. I smirked.

"Where do I sign in, Boss?!"

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for reading and hope you all enjoyed my new chapter!**

**Thanks for those who Favorited and followed this story.**

**Special thanx goes to Rarity for her lovely inspirational review. thank you!**

**-hodhod2011danger**


	3. Chapter 3

Earth was everything Milano had talked about and more. In fact, it was so much more beautiful. The air was so fresh and clean. There were so many trees. I can hear birds chirping as they flew freely in the clear blue sky. My eyes followed their free movements, catching the sun behind the trees. Walking to the corner of the drop ship, with a few kids running out of my way in fear, _Scardy cats_, I started the process of climbing the wall of the drop ship. With the many time I've climbed vents in the ark, I found this process to be second nature to me. Once I reached the top, I climbed to my feet and faced the sun for the first time in my life. It was so bright and warm against my skin. A large smile stretched on my face as small giggles escaped my lips. I spread my arms wide feeling as free as the birds as my hair flew wildly with the wind. I closed my eyes feeling the happiest I have ever been in a long time.

_Milano, I wish you were with me to see this! It really is stunning._

A whistle sounded, distracting me from my thoughts. _There goes my happiness_. I looked down to the ground to see Bellamy and Pinocchio looking up at me.

"Pocahontas, it's time to stop following the wind. Get down here, we've got business to discuss," Bellamy called with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

_Ain't you a funny, fella!_

I took one last look at the sun, before I climbed my way down. As soon as my feet hit solid ground I made my way to them, "Chief, you called?!" He motioned for me to follow, as he and long nose started making their way to the forest. We didn't walk for long, just a few feet before stopping at a secluded area away from the rest of the delinquents.

"So, whatcha want, Chief?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and cocking my hip to the side. "I ain't getting into a threesome with you two if that's what you got in mind. No offence, Boss, but you ain't my type," I winked at the long nosed boy, "him? Maybe if I could ignore his long nose. Got pretty blue eyes on him, though." They both rolled their eyes at me.

"Cut the bullshit, Reaper," Bellamy snapped.

I cocked an eyebrow at his tone, "well, _hell_. Somebody got out on the wrong side of the Drop Ship."

"Funny,"

"So I have been told," I smiled sarcastically, "whatcha want?"

"Your bracelet," he answered simply.

"You talking about this?" I rose my left arm, showing them the metal strap on my wrist, "I didn't know you were into jewelry. You'd think you know a person, eh?!"

"You wouldn't think it's funny once you know what those things do,"

"Why don't you in lighten me, then."

"Those bracelets are telling _them_," he pointed up, indicating the Ark, "whether or not it's safe to follow us down here."

I looked at it in disdain, finally realizing the reason to why the guards even bothered with those petty things, "wait, you telling me those motherfuckers are monitoring our every move?"

"Exactly"

"How the hell do you even know about this?"

"I overheard Clarke Griffin talking about it,"

"Dr. Griffin's daughter?" he nodded. I scoffed, "Of course she would know." I eyed him, "how are we gonna get those pieces of shits off?"

"We're gonna break them off," he pointed behind him at the long nosed kid who stepped up with a piece of metal bar from the Drop Ship in his hands.

"Sounds painful," I remarked, eyes darting from the piece of metal bar, to the boy holding it, to Bellamy and then back.

"You want the Ark to think your dead, here's your chance," Bellamy persuaded.

I narrows my eyes at him in thought. This was finally my chance to be freed of those power hungry assholes. I can finally be freed of my past, to make a fresh start. All it took was removing one little petty problem. I stared at the bracelet. The council has sent us here to die. They didn't care that the radiations might've killed us. We were gonna die one of those days anyway. Killing us early was just dealing with a burden and saving more Oxygen.

No one from the Ark should know that the Earth is survivable. They don't deserve to know. If all the bracelets were removed, then they will think that we all died of radiation. No one would come. Then we can all have our own fresh starts away from the Ark's unfair rules. Away from Jaha, Kane, and the rest of the self-righteous bastards.

I gave a nod in agreement, "time to start smashing, then"

"Like the sound of that," the long nosed boy drawled, nodding for me to follow. He bent down by a rock and I leaned down across from him. I laid my left hand on its flat surface as he placed the tip of the metal bar by the edge of the bracelet, "Ready, sweetheart?"

"Let's get this shit over with," he counted to three before leaning down on the bar making the bottom part of the bracelet dig painfully into my skin as the top part was pushed up to break it apart from the bottom. I gritted my teeth at the excruciating pain in my wrist. I can feel the needles being forced away from my skin. The long nosed boy cursed as he put more pressure on the bar making the pain increase ten times worse.

"Murphy, what's taking so long?" Bellamy asked angrily. Murphy growled as he put even more pressure increasing the pain ten times more, making me feel as if my wrist was gonna break at any second.

"This fucking thing isn't coming off!" Murphy cursed as he stopped. I sighed in relief as the pain subsided a bit.

"What do you mean it won't come off?" Bellamy growled as he bent down beside me and taking my wrist in his hands, inspecting my bracelet, "we got the others in few seconds. Here, let me do it," Bellamy snatched the metal bar from Murphy's hands and did the same thing as Murphy did. After a few minutes I was left with a bloody hand and a bracelet still attached to my wrist.

"I thought you shitheads said you could remove those damned things," I said through gritted teeth.

"We did, I took my own damn bracelet off," Murphy shouted angrily.

"Well move your ass and take this bitch off of me," I shouted back.

"He can't," Bellamy said as he checked out my bracelet, wiping some of the smeared blood for a closer look.

"The hell he can't…"

"Look," he motioned for Murphy to take a closer look, "there's some sort of a tree symbol on this,"

"Tree symbol?" I snatched my hand away from him, looking at the symbol he was talking about. Right there on the bottom of the bracelet was a symbol of a familiar tree. I felt my blood boil in an unimaginable pain. "GODDAMN YOU, KANE!" I shouted, kicking the dirt in anger. That son of a bitch, seems to never stop being a constant pain in my ass.

"What the hell's Kane got to do with this?" Bellamy asked, looking pissed.

"That assholes is involve with every goddamn shitty thing in my life," I growled walking away, ignoring Bellamy's order for me to comeback.

Marching through the woods for a while, I found myself by a small creek. I reached down washing the blood off of my arm before taking a long sip. The water was fresh. Its sweet taste helped calm me.

I sighed, looking at the bracelet in defeat. _Guess I'm just gonna have to live with this. Unless I chop my arm off, which I'm not crazy enough to do, I could do nothing else about it. Seems like Metal bracelets are the new fashion trends this year._

Looking around the creek bed, a long branch caught my attention. I grabbed it, balancing it on my hand. It was about 6 feet long. It was smooth free of any twists and shockingly dry.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**A seven year old held a small toy in her hand. She grinned showing a missing front tooth. "Milano, who's this?" **_

"_**This is a native boy," he replied as he picked her up setting her on his lap.**_

"_**You mean he's a Native American?" she asked in her little voice.**_

"_**That's the one,"**_

_**The little girl trailed her hand along the toy, tracing the figure with her fingers. She pointed to the curved weapon he held in his hand, "what's this?"**_

"_**That's a bow"**_

"_**What's that?"**_

"_**It was a type of weapon the Natives used to use" he replied, patiently.**_

"_**It looks funny," she exclaimed, "Why not use guns?"**_

_**He chuckled, "they didn't know about guns back then, bambina (**_**kid**_**)"**_

"_**The Americans had guns, you told me so,"**_

"_**Si (**_**yes**_**), I did. You see, before the colonial times, the Natives didn't know about any sorts of guns. They used handmade weapons like Tomahawks, spears, and bows."**_

"_**How did they use their Bows?"**_

_**He pointed to the strap at the Native's back, "You see this? It's called a quiver. It carries those little feathered sticks called Arrows. That's what they used to use to shoot the bow with"**_

"_**Whoa, that sounds so cool," she exclaimed, "can you teach me how to make and shoot one, please?" she begged.**_

_**Milano shook his head sadly, "sorry, kiddo. We don't have any type of wood in here," she sighed sadly. Milano looked pained at her disappointed face. "I have some old videos though," she perked up instantly.**_

"_**Really? Can I see them, please? Pretty please!"**_

"_**Yes, yes, mio dio (**_**my god**_**), fine!"**_

"_**Yaaay!" she cheered making him laugh.**_

_**End Flash back!**_

Two hours later, I was sat by a fire that I had built, putting the last touches to my bow. It was a bit of a struggle to find the materials to finish the bow. Especially finding a bird's nest to get feathers for fletching for the arrows. But I managed. The whole time I was ignoring the obnoxious delights of the other delinquents. Bellamy had decided to host a ceremony to remove all the wrist bands. He's got the crowd's approval that's for sure.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard a voice shout.

"We're liberating ourselves. What does it look like?" Bellamy replied back smoothly. I looked at the commotion to see a brown skinned kid pushing his way through the rowdy crowd to face Bellamy. I know that face anywhere. Wells Jaha, the son of Chancellor Jaha.

"It looks like you're trying to get us all killed," he replied back. "The communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we got. Take them off, and the Ark will think we're dying, that it's not safe for them to follow."

"I say screw them all. They had it coming," I drawled from where I was sitting.

He rounded on me, "how can you say that? Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there. They're our farmers, our doctors, our engineers!"

Gritting my teeth, I jumped to my feet so I was standing eye to eye with him. "Who the hell you think you are, _boy_?" I growled, pushing him roughly making him stumble back a few steps. "What? Daddy finally got sick of your whiny ass and sent you to die with us," I pushed him again, "news flash boy, your daddy may have been the Chancellor up there, but there's no way in hell you're gonna be the Chancellor here. Your royalty days are over!" shouts of '_yeah's_' echoed around the crowd.

"This isn't about me or my father," he shouted, "this about the people on the Ark. They must know that we're alive. We need their help or we'll never make it" I scoffed, but before I could retort Bellamy beat me to it.

"We can take care of ourselves, can't we?" he addressed the crowd and they shouted their agreement.

"You think this is a game? I don't care what he tells you," he turned to address the crowd, "We won't survive here on our own, and besides, if it really is safe, how could you _not_ want the rest of our people to come down?" I rose my eyebrows at his use of "_Our People_." I didn't have any recollection of there ever been a unity in the ark. It was always divided. You've got the privileged who are obviously Jaha's inner circle, the doctors, and guards. Then you've got the lowlifes which were the working people and under. I don't see how that makes it "_Our People_". Plus, my "People" were already dead. Apparently, that was something, and could be the only thing, that Bellamy agrees with me.

"_My _people already are down. _Those_ people locked _my _people up," he said, "_Those_ people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. _Your _father did that." He continued, pointing an accusing finger at Wells.

"My father didn't write the laws," Wells argued.

"No. He enforced them, but not anymore, not here. _Here_, there are _no laws_," Shouts of agreement rolled around the crowd. He continued, "_Here_, we do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want. Now, you don't have to like it, Wells. You can even try to stop it or change it, kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want." Soon everyone started chanting "_whatever the hell we want_!"

I smirked. I started liking this Bellamy. Yeah he was a dick most of the time and a complete asshole, but not bad of a leader. Better than having Baby Chancellor leading us that's for sure. Although, I feel like the idea of "_whatever the hell we want_!" could backfire one day. Hope that day doesn't come anytime soon. I'm enjoying the free life right now.

Suddenly, the sky flashed as a loud crack filled the sky followed by water droplets. I looked at the sky in wonder. It was raining. Real rain water was falling from the sky, soaking me from head to toes in seconds. I closed my eyes leaning my head back with a smile, enjoying the feeling of the rain falling over me.

_I love Earth!_

**A/N:**

**A new LONGER chapter in less than 2 day! How awesome am i?! veeery ^_^**

**Special thanks for Iwannabelikeme and ThaliaGrace318 for their awesome reviews… keep them coming ^_^**

**And thanks for everyone for reading ad adding me and my story to their favorite and follow list.**

**Thank you all for reading and hope you all have enjoyed the new chapter… unfortunately the next chapter is gonna take a while because of college! But I'll try to upload as soon as I am able.**

**-hodhod2011danger**


	4. Chapter 4

It was after midnight. Many of the delinquents have already gone to sleep either by leaning on trees or lying on the ground. I was sitting by the fire in front of my tent that was made by using a parachute as a cover and some scavenged tools from the drop ship to pin it down. I would like to believe that it looked better than the average tent. It was comfy and large that could fit up to five people comfortably, not that I was gonna share it with anyone or anything.

Across from me, Murphy was carving a sharp piece of metal from the drop ship into a small knife. His carving skills were rusty, but at least it looked sharp enough to make it useable.

I heard leaves crunching as Bellamy walked over and crouched down by the fire to warm up a bit. For a warm day, the night was a tiny bit chilly.

"Tent looks great," Bellamy commented, nodding towards the tent behind me.

"Yep, Looks better on the inside," I smirked, pulling on the arrow string to test its strength.

"Comfy too," Murphy added. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm still not sharing my tent with you, Johnny boy"

"Sure you well," he argued back, "you enjoy my company"

"I also would enjoy it more after I shove this arrow up your ass," I replied pointing an arrow threateningly at him.

"Do you even know how to shoot that thing?" Bellamy asked staring at the bow in my hands. I shot him a dry look.

"Wanna be my target so we can find out?" I sassed, sarcastically. Murphy snorted. Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"So, why are you two still doing up?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Apparently, Robin Hood over there thinks that there are some _dangerous_ things out lurking in the mighty jungle," Murphy drawled tauntingly with a chuckle, nodding my way. Bellamy looked at me quizzically as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, keep on laughing now, Little John. Just remember that when a giant tiger bites your scrawny ass, I'm gonna be laughing in your face, telling you I _told you so_."

"Ha _ha_," Murphy laughed mockingly, showing me his middle finger.

"Screw you too, asshole!"

Bellamy cut in, looking at me in wonder, "what makes you think there's anything else alive out there besides us,"

"You're joking right?!" I deadpanned. He gave me a serious look. I rolled my eyes chuckling in disbelief, "you serious?! The _**birds?**_!" Bellamy and Murphy exchanged confused looks making me roll my eyes, again. "Geeze. _Hello_! If there's still birds flying merrily in the skies with no care in the world, then I bet you that there's one hundred and ten chance that there's a whole lot more animal species alive out there. Use some logic people!"

Bellamy widen his eyes as he stared at the forest in worry, "Octavia!" he breathed jumping to his feet and marching his way to the forest, mumbling, "_Shouldn't have let her go_!"

"Whoa, whoa" I sprinted after him, stopping him from going any further. "Hold your horses there, Rambo. You can't just go barging into the jungle in the middle of the freakin' night."

He smiled sarcastically, "Reaper, I'm touched that you care for my safety, but I'm gonna need you to step outta my way,"

"Don't mistake logic for care, Belly boy" I spat. He glared.

"Then get the hell outta my way," He growled. "Murphy grab your crew, we're going after them"

"On it," I watched Murphy as he got up and made his way to where apparently his crew was sleeping.

"You're being stupid," I told Bellamy.

"I don't need to listen to you, Killer," he spat. I scoffed.

"Well, maybe you should, since, apparently, I'm the only one with a thinking brain around here."

"My sister is out there and if what you're saying about the other animals is true, then there's no way in hell I'm leaving her alone with them,"

I'm sure I had a flabbergasted look on my face when he said sister. I have never in my life ever known of anyone in the Ark who had a sibling.

"Well, didn't see that one coming," I mumbled, awkwardly.

"Ready boss," Murphy announced as he and three other guys walked over. The guys were stifling yawns and rubbing their eyes grumpily, obviously not enjoying their beauty sleep being disturbed.

Bellamy nodded, and made his way to the forest, but I grabbed a hold of his arm preventing him from taking any more steps. He looked at my hand on his arm, before his glare fell on my face.

"Tell me, Bellamy. How would your sister, Octavia? Was it?" his eyes narrowed and his jaw muscles tightened when I said her name. "How do you think she would feel when she gets back tomorrow only to find out you were gone all night, lost in the jungle with a bunch of amateurs, looking for her"

I can see through his eyes that he's finally listening for reason. All it took was the mention of his sister's name. When his face split between anger and defeat, I knew that I had won this argument.

Suddenly something caught his attention behind me. His eyes filled with determination. I turned around to see what caught his attention. My eyes fell upon the Chancellor's son who was sleeping comfortably while leaning against a tree. I turned back to Bellamy only to find his eyes were now set on me.

"We're going to search for them first thing in the morning, and you're coming with us." I shrugged in agreement, not really caring since I had already made plans of exploring the area. He turned to address Murphy and the rest of his gang, "put out the fire and meet me in the woods. Wait for my signal." He pointed to me, "You. Follow me"

"Aye, aye, Captain," I dryly said not liking the way he was ordering me around. We started making our way to where Baby Chancellor was sleeping peacefully, with only the moon's light to guide our way.

Bellamy bents down covering Wells' mouth with his hand startling the boy awake. Wells tried to struggle but stopped when Bellamy help up a gun. He got up, still pointing the gun at Wells. "Get up," Wells, with his hands up in surrender, got to his feet, "start walking," Bellamy ordered, but Wells didn't move a muscle. I loaded an arrow onto the bowstring and pointed the arrow to his head.

"Walk or I'll shoot, baby Chancellor,"

Wells looked at me from the corner of his eye, "do you even know how to shoot a Bow?" he questioned with a sneer.

I rolled my eyes, pissed at being asked the same question again in less than ten minutes. "See, I could show you, but I'm afraid you won't be alive to see the ending result," I replied with a snide. I pushed him forwards with the tip of the arrow. "Now start marching, Prince Naveen."

We walked for a few minutes until we stopped at a clearing near the creek. Wells turned around to face us.

"I don't want to shoot you, Wells. Hell, I like you, but I do need _them_," Bellamy pointed to the sky with his gun, indicating the Ark, "to think that you're dead."

"Why?" Wells asked him, "Why are you doing this? For real, not some crap about getting to do what you want to do," I tightened my grip on the bow, glancing at Bellamy from the corner of my eye, wondering the same thing.

"I have my reasons," Bellamy replied. I rolled my eyes, _like I wasn't expecting a similar answer_. I thought.

"I also have the gun," he waved the gun around to prove his point, "So I ask the questions, and the question is: why aren't you helping me? Your dad banished you, Wells. Yet _here you are_, still doing his bidding, following the rules. Aren't you tired of always doing what's expected of you? Stand up to him. Take off that wristband, and you'll be amazed at how good it feels," he persuaded, but from the stubborn determination in Wells' eyes, I knew we couldn't change his mind.

"No. Never," Wells denied.

"Are you sure about that, Baby Chancellor?" I voiced, "We can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way."

"There's no way in hell, that I'm gonna remove my wrist band. Is that clear enough for you?" he sneered.

I smirked, tightening my grip on the bow, "the hard way it is,"

"I'm sorry it had to be this way," Bellamy put back the safety of his gun and tucked it into the back of his pants as I stepped forward pointing the arrow to Wells' head. Wells stared at me in fear making my smirk widen.

There was the sound of rustling leaves before Murphy and his crew came and started to surround Wells. Wells attempted to run away up the hell and the rest chased after him. I followed Wells' movement before shooting the arrow, slightly missing his left knee by a few inches. Not expecting the shot, Wells tripped falling to his hands and knees just as Murphy and the rest gained on him.

"You missed," Bellamy pointed out.

"Didn't want to accidently shoot Murphy when he got in the way," I pouted jokingly, turning to face him with dreamy eyes, "I'm a sucker for blue eyes," I could feel Bellamy rolling his eyes from beside me. I chuckled as I started making my way to where Murphy was forcefully removing Wells' bracelet while his groupies held him down, grabbing my arrow from the ground as I did.

"No! Come on, man. Let me go," Wells shouted desperately. Soon, there was a snapping sound as the wrist band broke free. Murphy held it up like a trophy, shouting in triumph with the rest. I crouched down so I was at eye level with Wells who was trying not to cry as he cradled his hand to his chest.

"Enjoy your new freedom, Baby Chancellor," I smirked as he glared, hatefully at me.

**A/N:**

**A new Chapter as promised!**

**by the way, i edited the previous chapters, just to let you all know!**

**Special Thanks to lucie1411 and chocolamalo and Guest for taking the time and leaving lovely reviews!**

**another thanks goes to all those who favored and followed me and my stories!**

**Thank you all for reading and hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

**hodhod2011danger**


	5. Chapter 5

When I reached my tent, I found that no one had bothered with lightning the fire back. They were all still snoring away in their dream land. As soon as I had it let I started warming up my hands.

My stomach grumbled in hunger. I sighed deeply. Tomorrow I'm gonna have to get up early and scout around the area for some food. If the water from the creek had tasted fresh and I haven't felt any kind of pain that indicates that it was poisonous, then there must be some other eatable things out there that we can all survive from.

Leaves crunched as Murphy strolled over with a merry strut in his steps. He let out a tired groan as he took a seat beside me. He was rolling Wells' bracelet around his hand with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Ain't cha a happy camper," I drawled out sarcastically. He chuckled tossing the wrist band into the fire. We didn't talk for a while, each stuck with our own thoughts. After sometime staring into the fire, I felt his eyes fall on me. I looked up and caught his eyes. Instead of looking away like many others have done before, he kept his eyes steady on my own. Blue on brown. I raised a brow, "want me to find you a camera so you can take a picture?!"

He chuckled and finally looked back to the fire. His eyes kept shifting from the fire to me back and forth. To tell the truth, it was starting to get on my last nerves.

"Out with it," I half snapped. He stared hard at me then he shifted his gaze down to my wrist band.

"How come you're the only one with a locked bracelet around here?" He asked.

"Well, I guess it's because of the fact that I'm a…" I trailed off looking both ways pretending to care if there were anyone eavesdropping in on our conversation. I leaned closer to him, whispering in his ear, "a _murderer_!" I leaned back with wide eyes, still keeping up with my sarcastic act. He rolled his eyes.

"What's your deal with Kane, anyway?" I inwardly stiffened at the question, but on the outside I kept a nonchalant face. He continued, "I mean, _hell_, almost everyone here is a murderer. Yet, we still managed to easily take our wrist bands off," he looked at me with narrowed eyes, "what makes you so special that drove Kane to get out of his way just to make a bracelet with a lock just for you."

"Careful, there, Blue eyes, I might start to think you're getting jealous of the attention little old me is receiving from the Councilman," I smiled sarcastically. He rolled his eyes with a scoff. I suddenly stared at him seriously, no traces of jokes or smiles on my face, "listen well now, pretty boy, 'cause I ain't gonna repeat myself again, ya hear? My business is none of _your_ business. Most importantly, my business with Councilman Kane is gonna stay _between_ Kane and I. Don't ever try to stick that large nose of yours in places it shouldn't again, capische?" I stood up, not waiting to hear a response from him. Pulling my arrow quiver over my head and picking up my bow, I walked away into the forest.  
Five minutes into my walk, I heard a whimpering sound followed by some hushing noises. I narrowed my eyes and tightened my grip on my bow knotting an arrow in place as I silently made my way to where I heard the noises. There was a sniffling sound and some harsh breathing followed by some more hushing coming from behind the bushes a few feet away from me. I pushed away the bushes and pointed my bow at the same time. There were a few gasps. I was prepared for an attack or something along the lines… but seeing three defenseless kids? _That_, I was _not_ expecting… _At_ _all_!

They were all little girls not older than twelve years of age; all three of them were huddled together tightly seeking warmth from each other. The only blonde had tears streaming down her flushed cheeks as the two brunets comforted her.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt us," the blonde stammered. I furred my eyebrows in confusion not sure if what I'm seeing is real or not.  
"Please, we didn't mean to disturb you, miss, we are really sorry," she kept going, "we'll try to be quieter, please don't hurt us!"

I was finally shaken out of my daze as one of the brunets let out a quiet sub, before widening her eyes and slapping a hand on her mouth to stifle the sound.

"What the hell?!" I whispered to myself, still not sure as to why there were three little girls sitting in front of me, on earth of all the places.

"We're so sorry, we didn…"

"Tut, tut, tut," I cut her off with a wave, "how did you girls get down here?"

"The-they sent us,"

"The Council?" she nodded. "Why, your children!"

"They said that we-we're criminals,"

"Criminals?" I frowned, "did you kill anyone?" they all shook their heads vigorously with wide eyes. "Stole anything?" again, they shook their heads. "Then, what?"

"I-I, when, uh," the blonde stammered again, tears brimming in her eyes. I crouched down on one knee, putting a comforting hand on her tiny shoulder.

"Hey, you can tell me," I tried to reassure her, although to tell the truth, I had no idea what I was doing.

"Whe-when they floated my p-parents, I…" She trailed off letting out a little sob, "I-, I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me, I just…"

"You lost control and attacked a guard?" I guessed and she nodded. I shook my head in disgust. _Is this the order Jaha wanted to have in his precious Ark. Locking children for grieving for their parents_. I looked at their wrist bands. Those kids have only unintentionally assaulted a guard while grieving over the loss of their parents. They don't deserve to be locked up.

"Get up," I ordered standing to my feet. They looked at me fearfully, "it's okay, I'm not gonna harm you." They looked at one another, unsure. "Common," I ordered again as I stood back to my too feet and started making my way back to my tent, not waiting for them. A second later, I heard their tiny feet padding gently on the ground as they followed a few paces behind me. When I reached my tent area, I wasn't shocked to see that Murphy has made himself comfortable by laying down by the fire right across from my tent entrance. I reached out and pulled back the flap with my bow. "In," they looked at me in fear as if I told them I was gonna kill them on the spot, "go on, I'm not gonna bite," they looked at one another again, unsure, before the blonde bravely walked in. Soon the other two followed suit. "You three can sleep in here. It's warmer then outside," they looked at me, in disbelief.

"Thank you," the blonde whispered, gratefully. I nodded as I closed the flap and went back to take watch by the fire.

As soon as I was confortable, Murphy turned over, his eyes glaring daggers into me.

"You said you weren't gonna share your tent with anyone," he accused, "you let those three girls in."

"Oopsie, I lied," I gave him a sarcastic reply. He grumbled, I rolled my eyes at his childish act, "quit your pouting, Blue eyes, it's not fitting a man of your age,"

"Ha, ha!" he laughed dryly. We were interrupted by sounds of some girl giggling loudly. Some delinquents who were already asleep and were woken by her laugh, grumbled angrily at her as they tried to muffle the sound with their hands on their ears.

Across the way, Bellamy emerged from the forest hand in hand with some brunet who only had on a pair of pants and a sports bra. Bellamy whispered something in her ear making her giggle again. He lead her towards the drop ship entrance that was covered by a parachute as a make shift door. Bellamy held the flap open for her and she brushed her hand across his chest as she made her way in with Bellamy's eyes following her swinging hips. He went to close the flap behind him as he went in, when our eyes met. I looked at where the girl went in then back to Bellamy before I scrunched my nose in disgust when I realized what he was obviously up to. Bellamy smirked boyishly, winking slyly at me before closing the flap behind him.

"Well, at least he's gonna get some," Murphy grumbled wistfully.

I looked at him, disgusted; _I think I just threw up a little in my mouth!_

**A/N:**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated for a long time :(****college has been hectic lately.**

**I had a little free time today, so I decided to get a new chapter out for you- it was a little short though.**

**A big shout out to Owl Indigo and guest –whoever you are- for taking their time and reviewing the previous chapter! Thanks to those who Followed/Favorited my story.**

**And thanks to you all for taking your time to read my story! I hope you are all enjoying it so far as much as I am enjoying writing it. I would love to hear your thoughts on how my story is going so far and how you are all enjoying my OC!**

**Hope your all enjoyed my new chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up feeling disorientated. I was expecting to wake up still imprisoned in my dark, cold, cell in the Ark. Fortunately, I wasn't. I took a deep breath and decided that it was time to wake up.

I swung my legs to the side and stretched my arms and back, feeling and hearing the satisfying cracking of my bones. I grabbed my combat boots and tied them up quickly. I stood up shrugging on my jacket and quiver then tied the make shift pack around my waist and grabbed my bow. Making my way out, I found Murphy was snoring by the entrance of the tent opening. My foot hovered over his stomach. It was so tempting for me to give him a nice wake up call, a payback for sleeping inside the tent when I specifically told him not to. I hesitated for a second before I changed my mind and just exited the tent. This is a fresh start for me. We're not on the Ark anymore; this is different, earth is different. A new start and a new person reborn; the old me died the moment we landed on Earth.

Exiting the tent, I was met with the morning's fresh air. I gave myself a few seconds to enjoy the earth's beauty and clean air before I made my way to the creek to freshen up.

On my way back, I found a tree that had some kind of purple rounded stuff. At a closer look, it looked like an eggplant which was an eatable type of vegetables, but from what I have seen in some videos, eggplants were darker and longer while this was rounder and was more of a redder color then purple. I plucked one and cleaned it on my shirt before taking a hesitate bite. My eyes widened at the juicy sweet taste of it. _Plums_, now I remembered. This was one of the fruits the old generations used to eat. I un-plucked a few and stuffed them in my pack before going back to camp.

I was shocked to see that almost the whole camp was awake. And what's more shocking was that they were all standing around a circle chanting about a fight and being extra rowdy. Pushing my way in -or should I say they opened the way for me when they realized who I was- I wasn't really that shocked to see Murphy and Wells to be the fighters. I made my way over to where Bellamy was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, observing the fight with calculating eyes and a blank face.

"I bet you my bow and quiver that Prince Naveen will win," I said as I stood beside him crossing my arms too.

"Thought you hated, Wells?" he questioned, dryly, without taking his eyes away from the fight.

I smirked, "oh I do. Never doubt that, Chief. I'm just saying it how I see it. Pinocchio may have some fighting skills, but he, unlike Jaha junior, is consumed by anger," right on cue, Murphy charged at Wells and Wells managed to dodge the attack and twist Murphy's arm. The next second, Wells was holding Murphy in a choke hold and pushing a knife against his throat. I glanced knowingly at Bellamy, "you didn't' really think Baby Chancellor has no combat experience with who his father is, did you?!" Bellamy shot me an annoyed look without responding.

Suddenly, a female shouted Wells' name in warning and out of the woods came a blonde girl followed by brunette guy with chin length hair, and then another Asian guy with his hair in what I think was called an emo style, dragging an injured girl with her arm around his neck.

"Octavia!" Bellamy cried, as he rushed to grab a hold of the injured girl and dragged her to sit on a nearby boulder. His eyes were full of concern as his hands hovered over her wounds seemingly afraid to touch it or hurting her further. She batted his hands away telling him that she was fine. He shot a glare towards the blonde, "What the hell happened? Where's the food?!"

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather?" she replied, "We were attacked," Bellamy's eyes fell on me with an alarmed look. I refrained from pointing at him while shouting '_I told you so_.'

He asked her, "Attacked? By what?"

"Not what, who!" It was the brunette guy who answered this. Bellamy and I shared a look before turning back to the kid as he looked up, glancing at the crowd from where he was sitting, "It turns out, when the last man from the grounder died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder."

I shifted my feet and adjusted my stance so I was standing more alert now. I had anticipated the survival for the animal species, but it has never crossed my mind that the humans could have had the chance of survival too. But it seemed logical now; if the animals had managed to survive this long then of course the humans would have been able to do the same thing.

"It's true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong." The blonde girl said, "There are people here, _survivors_. The good news is that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us."

"Yeah, the bad news is, the Grounders will," the guy mumbled quietly to himself, saying what almost everyone was thinking.  
There was a few seconds of silence as everyone pondered over the grave news, when Wells spoke up. "Where's the kid with the goggles?"

"Jasper was hit with a spear to the chest. They took him," the blonde responded, before her attention focused on his lack of bracelet on his wrest, "where's your wristband?"

"Why don't you ask them?" Wells sneered our way, meaning Bellamy, me, and Murphy and his crew. I smirked in response.

"How many?" the blonde asked quietly with a frown.

"Twenty-Four and counting," Murphy drawled sounding proud of the accomplishment.

"You idiots!" the blonde exclaimed as she addressed the crowd. "Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again."

"Why?" I spoke, grabbing her attention and the rest of the delinquents, "they imprisoned us and now they've sent us down here to die without batting an eye. They don't give a damn about us, so why the hell should we care about what happens to them? Let them rot up there, for all I care!"

"We need them because without _their_ help, we won't be able to go against whoever is out there," she replied. "If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us." I rolled my eyes thinking that she was being a little too over dramatic.

"We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged," Bellamy stepped up gaining the crowd's full attention. "If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are _not_ _prisoners_ anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're _not criminals_!" the delinquents shouted their agreement. "You're fighters, survivors! The Grounders should worry about _US_!"

"Yeah!" the crowd cheered. I watched as the blonde shook her head in disapproval before walking away to the Drop Ship followed by Wells and soon by the chin length haired kid.

As the crowd's excitement died down a little, I made my way to where Bellamy was tending to his sister's wound. I made an 'ouch' face as I saw the red skin around her slightly bloody wound, "that must've hurt?!"

"It's not as bad as it looks," she said, offering me a little smile. Bellamy scoffed.

"What was it, anyway?" he asked cleaning her wound with a wet rag from a ripped shirt.

She shrugged, "they think it was some kind of a giant snake,"

"You could've gotten killed, O."

"_I'm fine_,"

"Yeah, Chief," I put in agreeing with her, receiving a grateful smile from her. I continued, "I mean it doesn't look like it bit her or anything,"

"It didn't," Octavia quickly assured.

"See?! She got lucky. Just a little scratch. If it were a bite, _boy_, that would've been bad. Most Snakes are known for being extremely poi_…sonous_," I trailed off when I finally noticed the look Bellamy was giving me. I cleared my throat. "Moving on, so I have some ideas on building a wall around our camp," I started as I used the end of my bow to draw on the ground as Murphy walked over with his posse and some others. "We can use the fallen trees. Cut them good and use their wood for the wall. And then dig two/three feet into the ground and plant them in then cover them back up…"

"Why dig into the dirt though. Isn't that gonn take longer?" some guy asked. "Why don't we just plant them without the digging?"

Bellamy cut him off, glancing at the drawing on the dirt before going back to cleaning Octavia's wound, "No, she's right. That way the wall could be stronger and can withstand damage without us having to fix it the whole time,"

I nodded, "spot on. Then we can build a …."

I was cut off again but this time by Octavia who was addressing the blonde who was approaching us, "you guys are leaving again? I'm coming with…" she started but Bellamy cut her off with a 'no' before she could finish her sentence.

"No, no way. Not again," he denied. She gave him a pleading look, but he was adamant this time.

"He's right," the blonde agreed, "Your leg is only gonna slow us down," she turned her gaze towards Bellamy, "I'm here for you." Bellamy sent her an uninterested look. "I'm hearing you have a gun?" instead of answering Bellamy lifted up the hem of his shirt showing the gun tucked into his pants. "She nodded seeming satisfied, "good. Follow me!" she demanded and walked away with her head held high.

"And why would I do that?" Bellamy demanded not seemingly impressed with her attitude.

She swiftly turned to him with a sly look on her face, "because you want _them_," she nodded to the delinquents, "to follow you and right now they think only one of us is scared," she manipulated before she resumed walking.

Bellamy thought for a second before turning to me, "You and Murphy are coming with me," he ordered and we nodded as he shrugged on his jacket while I adjusted the quiver strap and tightened my boot laces. Bellamy turned to one of the guys, "Atom, my sister doesn't leave this camp is that clear?"

"I don't need a babysitter!" Octavia protested, furiously.

Bellamy ignored her, pretending as if he didn't hear her, "anybody touches her? They answer to me!" he warned. Atom nodded obediently. "Let's go," Bellamy addressed Murphy and I before we all marched off after the blonde and Wells, to my displeasure.

**A/N:**

**Its short I know! Was too busy enjoying my break and got a little distracted. But I promise to post longer double chapters by the end of the weekend… or by next week!**

**i would like to give special thanks to****Hurricane-97 and to Owl-Indigo for having the time to write a review And would also like to thank everyone who favored or followed me and/or the story!**

**I hope you all liked this short chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

I was marching at the very front leading the small party. My footsteps were rushed yet quiet leaving no tracks behind. Behind me, the Blonde and Baby Chancellor were stomping their feet with Wells arguing with the Blonde for bringing us with her. Bellamy and Murphy were at the far end whispering to one another quietly in hushed voices.

We walked for a few miles before Bellamy called for us to hold up. I halted to a stop turning to him with the Blonde and Wells.

Bellamy rushed forward waving his handgun around, with Murphy at his heels. "What's the rush? You don't survive a spear through the heart," he said.

"Put the gun away, Bellamy," Wells grumbles. Murphy rushes over, shoving Wells and making Bellamy smirk, seemingly enjoying having his own personal bodyguard.

"Why don't you do something about it, huh?" Murphy got into Wells' face. His shoulders were squared looking ready for another fight.

"Jasper _screamed_ when they moved him," the Blonde stated, stopping the fight before it got started, "If the spear struck his heart, he'd have died instantly. It doesn't mean we have time to waste." I set my bow down and leaned my elbow against it as I got comfortable knowing their banter is gonna take a while.

"As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go," Bellamy demanded as he grabbed a firm hold of her arm, his smirk forever blasted on his boyish face. The blonde snatched her arm away from him with a frown on her pale face.

She took a brave step towards Bellamy, and ignoring his amused face, she spat through gritted teeth, "The _only _way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead? is _if I'm dead_. Got it?"

Bellamy looked like he was enjoying the moment too much as he stared at her amusingly, "_Brave_ princess," he taunted taking a step forward making her take two back. But before anything else could happen, a fifth person decided to join our humble party.

"Why don't you find your own nickname?" the guy demanded Bellamy as he swaggered over with his hair bouncing with every step. He looked at every person in the group analyzing every each one of us. "You call this a rescue party? You gotta split up, cover more ground," he voiced in a strong, confident voice. I bit on the inside of my cheek stopping myself from saying something I shouldn't. I've already had to deal with Bellamy's bossy attitude; I don't have enough patience to deal with two bossy egos. One is enough for now.

"Clarke, come with me," he marched off with the Blonde, or should I say Clarke, following close behind him. I followed them with my eyes before looking back and caught Bellamy's piercing brown eyes. He nodded at me as he tucked the gun back into his pants. I was tempted to show him my special finger and tell him that I don't take orders from no one let alone an egotistical, power hungry, man like him. But then I reminded myself, _Keep your enemies closer!_ I forced a smirk and managed to nod back before following after the other two.

I bent down by the river felling up my water bottle. Something glinted on the other side of the river bank. Capping my water bottle shut, I hopped my way to the other side using the rocks. Halfway, I felt a slight splash on me. I paused with one foot raised with perfect balance and turned to glare at Mr. Bossy who had a dear caught in headlights look on his face. Clarke was staring at him in disbelief before looking at me with slight fear. I just glared at Mr. Floppy-hair before hopping the rest of the way. As soon as I reached solid, dry land, I dug my hand in the water where the shiny thing was. It was a pair of goggles. It might be Jasper's since "guy with goggles" was what Baby Chancellor called him. Looking around, I found traces of blood on the ground. Tracking them, they lead me to small rocks where more botches of blood were smeared. I whistled to alert the rest. I heard the sound of rushing water as the rest waded their way to my still crouched position.

Clarke took a loud intake of breath, "is that blood?" I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of the question.

"Nah, Grounder's smeared red berries to prank us," I retorted sarcastically, tossing the goggles her way. She brought her arms up with a flinch, clumsily catching them. "I'm surrounded by idiots," I mumbled walking away, following the dragging tracks on the ground.

We searched for a while, with the danger of the Grounders watching our every move, yet, the rest chatted off with no care to any means of danger.

Next to me, Mr. Floppy-hair was tracking his way through with Clarke glued to his side. He's good and seemed to me like he knows what he's doing. Good, one less person for me to baby-sit.

Moment later, found myself going off course into the trees, leaving the rest behind as I followed the tracks that started getting fainter the longer I walked. Soon, they disappeared completely. I stood in place not knowing which way to go. It seemed like I didn't have to look far as small moans sounded from my left. Notching an arrow into my bow, I swiftly and quietly made my way over. Moving the bushes aside, I saw a wide clearing with a single large tree standing in the middle where the moans were coming from. There, Jasper was tied up, shirtless and bloody. I scanned the area completely for any other living presence but it was empty. I furred my brows, not trusting the quiet. _Why would they hang him up a tree?_

Slowly, I turned and made my way back to the rest of the idiots who I can hear pretty clearly. Coming out of the tree line, I found myself nose to barrel with Bellamy's handgun. I sent him a dry look, before turning my attention to Clarke while he tucked the gun back safely into his pants.

"So, I found goggle boy," At this Clarke looked alerted. I pushed my hands up in a 'calm down' motion. "He's alive from what I could see, but he ain't looking so good."

"Well, what are we standing her for, let's go"

I led the way. Soon, we can hear Jasper's pained moans clearly. Clarke was about to run to him, but I got in her way looking back at the clearing suspiciously, making sure that no one was spying on us.

"What're you doing?"

"We can't be rushing into things like that, Blondie,"

"What?!"

"Look around, Goldilocks," I pointed at the suspicious way they had Jasper tied up to a tree in the middle of a clearing. "Tell me you don't feel like there's something fishy about this scene"

"We don't have time for superstitions. Jasper needs help _now_!" with that she pushed me out of her way and started half jogging to where Jasper was tied up. Bellamy was following at her heels and the rest were not far behind. I shook my head in anger, giving the tree-lines one final sweep scan before I reluctantly followed after them.

"What the hell is this?" Bellamy questioned quietly, but no one could answer him as the ground suddenly gave out on Clarke making her drop down a hole and would have been, instantly, dead if it weren't for Bellamy's fast reflex. I rushed forward to grab a hold of her other dangled arm and started pulling her up with the help of Bellamy and the rest of the guys. As soon as her whole body was safe on solid ground, I leaned forward to look into the hole to find a bunch of sharp sticks held vertically giving instant death to whomever falls into their trap.

"Hate to say this now, but I _told you so_," I remarked ignoring the glare she sent my way, "how's that for superstitions," I rose to my feet and stood rigidly scanning the tree line, with my bow held tightly in my hand with an arrow notched in the string ready for any attack.

"I'll climb up there and cut the vines," Mr. Bossy-pants announced.

"I'll come with you…" Wells was cut off mid-sentence as he was ordered to stay with Clarke while Mr. Floppy-hair chose Murphy to help him instead. With a nod from Bellamy, Murphy followed after the guys.

"There's a poultice on his wound," Clarke said. I turned to see what she was talking about and she was right. Jasper had a mixture of green paste on his chest right where the spear hole should be.

Wells frowned, "Medicine? Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?"  
"Maybe what they're trying to catch likes its dinner to be breathing," Bellamy suggested.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch is us," Mr. Bossy said from where he was holding onto jasper so he could catch him after Murphy finishes cutting his restrains.

"Maybe it's for both reasons," I voiced out loud from where I was keeping watch, "I already told you that there was something goi…"I cut myself off as something darted from the corner of my eyes. I quickly aimed at it but there was nothing there.

"What is it?" Bellay questioned. I ignored him as I looked around. "Grounders?"

Before I could answer, something strode out of the darkness of the forest. It had golden eyes and was covered in furry skin the color of the darkest night. It growled, baring its sharp canines as its piercing eyes analyzed each one of us, licking its lips as it looked around choosing who'd be her next meal. The Black Jaguar yellow eyes fell on Bellamy, growling as it crouched choosing her meal.

"Bellamy, gun!" Clarke cried. Bellamy reached behind his pants for his handgun but it wasn't there. His eyes rose in panic. I released an arrow just as the Jaguar bounced, missing it by a few hairs.

The Jaguar sprinted strait towards the defenseless Bellamy, as I rushed to notch another arrow, but before I could shoot, gunshots sounded but not from Bellamy. My eyes settled on Wells who held Bellamy's gun in his shaking hands while shooting wide eyed at the giant black cat.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

CLICK!

CLICK!

CLICK!

The Jaguar jumped into the bushes to hide as Wells kept clicking the trigger hoping to shoot bullets that were already wasted into the ground.

"You _missed_? How could you _miss,_ it was three feet in front of you?! You couldn't have managed to at least get one shot, you useless bastard?!" I growled as my eyes scanned the bushes for any sudden movement. The animal was smart. It knows how to quietly stalk its food.

"Where did it go?" Clarke breathed, fearfully. I scanned more closely around then saw the bushes behind Bellamy rustling a little. I quickly aimed his way.

"Duck!" I cried in a warning. Bellamy's fearful eyes fell on the bow aimed at him for a mille second before heeding my warning. He ducked just in time, as the giant Jaguar leaped from out of the bushes with mouth wide open ready to sink its sharp canines into Bellamy's warm flesh. Unfortunately for it, I released my arrow just in time. The arrow flew and hit the Jaguar straight between the eyes. The force of the arrow forced the Cat's head back making it fall motionless back into the bushes. No one spoke or moved for a few moments.

"I think it's safe to say: Dinner is served," my remark was met with silence as everyone was still processing what just happened.

Soon, Murphy managed to release Jasper and went over to help Bellamy carry the Jaguar that was wrapped in a parachute, while Wells helped the other guy with carrying Jasper. I walked in the front leading the group back to the drop ship where we reached the camp by night fall.

Clarke led both boys carrying Jasper into the drop ship while Murphy and Bellamy dropped the parachute by the fire, removing the cover so the whole camp can see the dead Cat.

"Who's hungry?" Bellamy, rhetorically, asked loudly. The crowd chanted their approval making the smirk on Bellamy's face widen. I can see the gears working on his head as he stared from one happy camper to another.

Not wanting to get anywhere near his master plans, I motioned for Murphy and his posse to grab the Cat and put it somewhere with enough space. Before Bellamy could protest I explained that it was only so I can properly skin it. Bellamy started at me for a few seconds before giving a nod in agreement to Murphy.

In the beginning, skinning was difficult since I've never skinned or even been near a real animal before. But I've seen enough videos relating to survival in the wilderness to know how to properly skin animals and to do what needs to be done. An hour later, the Jaguar was skinned, cut into pieces and was now pierce into sticks and put by the fire to be cooked.

Bellamy had the campers lined up. He said for a person to be able to grab a piece of meat, they need to take off their wrist bands. I scoffed. He was good at manipulating people to get what he wants.

My eyes narrowed to where three familiars people were setting huddled like little scared kittens by the entrance of my tent. I marched my way to them. "Why aren't you three standing in line?"

Charlotte and Holly shrugged, while Lilly looked fearfully away from me. "I'm not taking my bracelet off,"

"Why not? I mean is it something worth starving for?"

"My Parents are still waiting for me up there," she replied, "if what Clarke said was true, I don't want them to think I'm dead," she looked at me with her deep green eyes, making my heart swell at the vulnerable look in her innocent eyes.

"I'll be back," I made my way to where the meat was cooking by the fire. I grabbed 3 sticks but before I can walk away, I was stopped by Murphy who blocked my way.

"That's a lot to eat for just one person, don't you think?"

"Well, since it was _me_ who shot it down and not to mention, _me_ who skinned and cooked it for everyone. I think that gives me the privileged to get as much as I fucking want," I took a few steps so I was standing nose to nose with him, "you got a problem with that, Blue Eyes?"

Murphy's eyes looked behind me to here I knew Bellamy was standing. A second later, his eyes fell back to me before gritting his teeth and getting out of my way. I shot a glance at Bellamy who's eyes were going back and forth between me and the girls before walking off into the tree lines without saying anything.

I smirked, marching back to the girls offering them each a meat stick. They gave me large smiles as they immediately took large bites. I couldn't help but let out a little slight chuckle at them.

**Here it is my lovelies!**

**I hope you're all satisfied! Tell me how you think!**

**And can you manage to find out the Disney preference/s?**

**Special thank for Owl Indigo, theharrypottergeneration, Nott01, lilnightmare17, Alexis-mikaelson for their lovely reviews and to**

**everyone for reading my story it is you who give me the encouragement to keep on writing!**

**Hop you enjoyed this chapter ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

It's the next night and Jasper hasn't ceased from crying out in pain. The poor guy has been suffering and Clarke was too stubborn to realize that she's not a miracle worker; she can't always be the savior of all. Guess she's the reason why I made this. I stared down at the filled cup in my hand. The water inside was taking a purplish color. Something had to be done with Jasper or he will bring every living creature on this earth upon us. I stood up and made my way to the dropship.

No one was occupying the inside of the dropship since no one wanted to deal with Jasper's screaming. They are already suffering from it outside and being inside is only worse. I climbed my way up the ladder to the second floor where I found Jasper twitching and crying in pain while Monty was sitting beside him. Upon closer look I noticed that he was asleep but with the frown on his young face I can tell that it was a troubled one. Exhaustion must have overwhelmed him since Jasper's screaming hasn't woken him yet.

Silently, I made my way to where I can kneel down by Jasper. I cradled his head in my right hand, titling his head up a little while bringing the cup I had in my hand closer to his lips.

"Come on, soldier, drink up," I whispered quietly to him, partly to sooth him and partly to not awaken Monty. Jasper moaned in pain but obliged. "Good boy. Good. There you go," Jasper stopped for a few seconds to breathe before drinking the rest. "You did it, kid," slowly I lowered his head back to the pillow. He let out a final moan before falling into a deep slumber. I let out a deep breath, silently welcoming the silence and glad that it's finally over. I turned around only to find Clarke staring at me in horror as a tear escaped from her eye.

"Oh, my god!"

I rose slowly to my feet so I wouldn't startle her, "_Clarke_…"

"You killed him!"

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**Hey everyone.**

**First and foremost, I have edited all the previous chapters with some changes some major others minor so please read them again. If you're new to the story, hello and welcome.**

**Sorry for the super short chapter! This is only a teaser to hold you off until the next chapter comes out, which might take a little longer since I'm suffering through the final weeks of this semester and it's been tough. This teaser was actually part of the beginning of the next chapter but I thought to upload it separately for dramatic effects/cliff hanger :P **

**So I'm still not sure about the end game for Reaper yet. I've been going over the outline I made for the story and have changed a few things. **

**For now I decided not to make the story focus on romance. So, sorry if you guys wanted an instant love at first sight between her and Bellamy. If so then this isn't the story for you sorry! Although, I did write down a few plots for shipping her with Bellamy or Roan, both gave her slightly different personality change and outcome for her.**

**I'm trying to make her as a realistic character as possible. I want you all to feel as if she were part of the show and hope I didn't fail on that. I tried to make her as unique as possible without over doing anything that makes her too super or too perfect or something.**

**For now, her story is gonna focus on her struggles with her demons. And I mean both in and out. The stuff that I planned for her in the future will shock you all. Well, at least I hope. I tried to foreshadow a few things and make some ironies and I hope I'm not failing. **

**And to those who are curious, don't worry, Reaper's real name will be revealed soon! **

**If anyone has any questions or suggestions, please don't be too shy to send me messages or simply posting them in the comments/reviews. I'm a chatterbox and would love to communicate with everyone ^_^**

**Ps. This is a replacement chapter for the old Note I made**

**I hope to hear from you all soon!**

**Hodhod2011danger**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **

"Clarke,"

I was staring Clarke down with my hands halfway up in surrender, "_Calm down,"_

"How could you do this?" she nearly shouted as tears poured down her cheeks.

"Listen…" I tailed off as Octavia climbed up the ladder and knelt down by Jasper.

"What happened?" she stared wide eyed at Jasper as she checked him over, "It got quiet all of a sudden, decided to come checkup on him. Clarke what happened?" Clarke didn't answer, "_Clarke_!" Octavia said her name again loudly waking Monty up in the process.

"She killed him," Clarke said through a sob.

"What?" Octavia questioned in disbelief.

"_No_," Monty breathed out as he rushed towards Jasper.

"I did what I _had_ to do," I justified.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Octavia rushed at me, her fists flying everywhere. I jumped out of her reach as Clarke grabbed a hold of Octavia. Finn, hearing the shouting came over and rushed to help Clarke hold onto Octavia.

"What the hell is going on?"

He questioned struggling with holding a furious and sobbing Octavia, while I shouted over him, "I PUT HIM OUT OF HIS MISERY,"

"YOU MURDERED HIM!" she cried, struggling through Finn who had his arms around her waist.

"HE WAS ALREADY DYING!"

"YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH,"

"I ENDED HIS SUFFERING!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"WELL COMMON THEN," I spread my arms, "I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, STICKS!"

"HEY, HEY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Bellamy cried as he rushed up the ladder followed by Murphy and Atom. Bellamy got between us, "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"Bell, She killed Jasper," Octavia cried, "That crazy bitch killed him,"

"O, Calm down," he told her.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"_That's enough_, Octavia. The guy was already dying anyway,"

"What?!" she pause, staring at Bellamy in disbelief.

"Wait, you're agreeing with her?" Clarke demanded, "So now we're letting people murdering one other for the hell of it? That's what you want isn't it?!"

"You can't be saving everyone, Princess,"

"Ah, guys," Monty called but nobody heard him.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Octavia exploded pushing Bellamy away from her. "You're just like her. I don't know you anymore. MY BROTHER WOULD NEER APROVE OF THIS,"

"HE WAS ALREADY SUFFERING ENOUGH AS IT IS, O!"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT RIGHT TO KILL HIM,"

"_Guys_," Monty called again but the others were too loud for him to be heard.

"I WAS HELPING HIM," Clarke shouted.

"HE WAS A LOST COST"

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Monty shouted gaining everyone's attention. "He's breathing," he said in a softer tone with a relieved smile on his face.

"What?" Clarke rushed towards him and knelt by Jasper putting her head on his chest. She heard his heart beating in steady rhythms. "Oh, my god," she breathed in disbelief. She put her hand under his nose and waited a few seconds before feeling a rush of air being breathed out of his nose. "How?" she questioned in disbelief.

"He's alive?" Octavia questioned getting a confirmed nod from both Clarke and Monty.

"You just said he's dead." Finn questioned.

"I-I thought he was, I mean h-he was," She replied sounding confused.

"You're not making any sense, Princess," Bellamy said crossing his arms across his chest.

Octavia twirled around to face me, looking less aggressive then she was earlier but her body was still tense as if preparing for a fight, "What did you do?"

I stared at her coolly, "like I said. I ended his suffering," with one final look to the sleeping Jasper I exited towards the ladder.

"Hey, wait," Octavia cried but was ignored.

"Okay, is anyone else confused?" Murphy asked rhetorically, "Because I am. You," he pointed to Clarke, "said that he was dead. Now he's not. Care to explain that to the class, princess?"

Finn stood in front of Clarke protectively, "Hey, back off,"

"No, he's right. I'd like to hear what she has to say myself," Bellamy demanded.

"Look, I saw her standing over him and he wasn't crying in pain and was just… _lying still_! What was I supposed to think?!" she defended herself.

"So, what?! You go and accuse an innocent girl of murder?" Murphy asked.

"We all know she's far from innocent. Her crimes against the Ark are a proof of that," Finn stated.

Murphy chuckled as he went to stand chest to chest against Finn, "Funny you mentioned that. Aren't you the reason why the Ark lost three months worth of Oxygen, _Space-Walker_?"

Finn glared and went to push Murphy resulting in Murphy pushing him back, but Bellamy and Atom got between them, "Okay, that's enough!"

"Wait, did you see if she gave him anything?" Monty asked Clarke.

Clarke nodded to the metal cup lying on the floor, "I think she made him drink something from that,"

Monty grabbed the cup and sniffed it a few times, before winding his eyes in surprise with a little laugh, "_Genius_," He took a second longer sniff and laughed again,

"What's in it?" Octavia asked. Grabbed the cup and sniffing it, not even allowing him to respond, while also ignoring Bellamy's protective warning. "Huh? What's in this?" she questioned crunching her nose in confusion.

"Poison Sumac," Monty chuckled, grabbing the cup back and taking a few sniffs again.

Octavia furrowed her eyebrows in thought, "Where did I hear of that name before?"

"So she did poison him," Clarke clarified.

Monty chucked, "in a way, but Poison Sumac isn't deadly. It is known to have calming effects. But from the smell of that, she mixed it with Valerian and Lavender, both are well known for helping to relieve pain and promote a deep relaxing sleep."

Octavia pointed at Monty with a face of realization, "oh yeah, _that_ Sumac flower from our first day here. Huh, smart,"

"She made a sedative?" Clarke questioned in disbelief.

"How did she know how to make any of this?" Finn questioned. "She wasn't in any of our Earth Skills classes,"

"It's called learning, you should try it," Murphy retorted. Finn glared at him, but Clarke shook her head preventing him from doing anything.

"I for one am glad to have her with us." Monty said.

"Beauty and brains, my kinda girl," Murphy said as he made his way out.

"She'd totally kick your ass if she heard you say that," Atom laughed as he followed after him.

"Aren't you now glad I let our resident serial killer loose, huh, princess?!" Bellamy remarked, before also making his exit.

"Just who the hell is this Reaper?!" Octavia remarked getting silence for an answer.


End file.
